


Tremor

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kinda Cuckolding but not really I guess, Kinktober 2020, hisomachi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Continuação de Debris. Era interessante a forma como ele se excitava ao sentir o cheiro de Chrollo nela, mais ainda a forma como ele tomava o que remanescia do outro no corpo dela.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 8





	Tremor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Creampie (Kinktober 2020, Dia 8)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

“Você está cheirando a sexo.”

Uma voz conhecida, mas inesperada, declarou, fazendo-a virar-se imediatamente.

Hisoka estava encostado na entrada de um beco, a lâmpada trêmula do poste da rua deserta fazendo-o se parecer com o demônio orgulhoso de si que ele era. Machi não havia sentido sua presença ali, e aquilo era assustador às vezes.

“Está tão entediado que decidiu me seguir agora?” Ela rebateu. “O que eu faço não é da sua conta.”

“Correto… e correto”, ele confirmou, sorrindo, como se ela tivesse declarado somente coisas óbvias. Eram óbvias, afinal, exceto por um pequeno detalhe: “O que você faz não é da minha conta, mas nada me impede de ficar interessado.”

Machi bufou, olhando-o de cima a baixo. A ânsia dele era visível, quase palpável no ar que o cercava, e ela se questionou o motivo daquilo. Não que fosse algo a se estranhar ver Hisoka excitado ao constatar que ela cheirava a outro homem, especialmente se ele soubesse que aquele outro homem era Chrollo. 

“Que seja,” disse por fim, virando-se e seguindo o seu caminho, ainda que soubesse que não seria só aquilo.

Não seria simples assim, por causa dele, e por causa dela mesma.

Esperava que ele lhe dissesse algo para incomodá-la quando se colocou a segui-la. Faria algo para chamar sua atenção, deixá-la reativa, e então exposta, até que ele pudesse ver o desejo em seus olhos, como costumava fazer. E Machi surpreendia-se consigo mesma todas as vezes, por desejá-lo apesar de sentir em suas entranhas que ele não era nada além de problemas. Mais ainda por desejá-lo logo após ter estado com Chrollo.

E para contrariar suas expectativas, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez, Hisoka a abraçou por trás, forte, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, cheirando fundo seus cabelos. Era quase como se necessitasse dela naquele instante, tanto, que era ele que se expunha.

“Venha comigo”, seu tom era mais uma súplica do que uma ordem.

Mas não havia como se enganar, Hisoka nunca necessitava de ninguém.

“Não”, ela respondeu, soltando-se dos braços dele para virar-se. Frente a frente, o que via nele era um misto tão grande de desejo e frustração que resolveu testá-lo. Baixou o olhar e voltou a caminhar, sem se virar para trás. Pelo menos por alguns metros. Sabia que ele havia ficado estático onde estava, e antes de virar a esquina, a lâmpada do poste mais próximo tremulou também e se apagou definitivamente. 

Por algum motivo aquilo lhe pareceu o sinal para se virar, e vê-lo olhando para ela, imóvel, daquela mesma maneira. Ainda estacou por um momento, mas por fim, decidiu caminhar até ele de volta, e ele foi a seu encontro igualmente.

No meio do caminho, e dessa vez sem palavras, ela o empurrou contra a parede e o beijou, a língua deslizando facilmente sobre a dele, esquentando-a ainda mais uma vez. Chrollo raramente a beijava, enquanto Hisoka era sempre, tão ironicamente, acessível.

Ele a apertou contra si e virou-a para a parede, segurando-a ali enquanto descia até seu pescoço, pouco a pouco deslizando por seu corpo, levantando sua roupa, lambendo sua barriga. Machi olhava a lâmpada trêmula que ainda estava acesa, porém sem observá-la de fato. Quando sentiu-o puxar a parte de baixo de sua roupa, ela apertou os cabelos dele entre os dedos.

O que Hisoka encontrava ali era uma umidade além do normal; era Chrollo que escorria ainda de dentro dela. Ela sabia, e sabia, inclusive, que ele estava ciente de que quando a lambia, provava outro, e por algum motivo aquilo a satisfez. Gostava de fazê-lo se submeter por vezes, e aquela era uma forma nova de submissão. 

Ele afundou-se entre as suas pernas, sugando-a com uma pressão que a fez gemer e encolher os ombros, finalmente fechando os olhos perante a luz piscante. Sorvia tudo avidamente enquanto a manipulava de um jeito irresistível, mas não por tempo o bastante para fazê-la colapsar. 

Quando se levantou e a encarou, porém, aquele olhar a fez tremer. Não poderia descrever, mas imediatamente tocou-o no rosto, inebriada como estavam, e o beijou novamente, tão intenso, tão fundo. Ele a apertou contra a parede com força e segurou suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, posicionando-se, então encaixando-se, e retirando dela outros gemidos. Incontáveis, conforme subia e descia com o corpo dele.

Logo esqueceu-se de que carregava outro dentro de si. Por algum motivo trágico, só Hisoka passou a existir, pelo menos até que a lâmpada se apagasse.


End file.
